


Gamers Play School Days

by Seasnake



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: Just a short piece. King plays dating sims so this was joke that needed to be made.Multiple nerd references ahead.Spoilers for School Days, do I need to tag that? The game is old.





	Gamers Play School Days

Tornado opened the sliding door with her mind several seconds before floating down to the porch.

 

“You ready to go?” She stuck her head in the small but clean apartment only to immediately shushed by the two men on the floor. Saitama and Kin sat in front of the tv, watching some anime intently. She huffed and flew around them to the kitchen area.

 

Genos nodded to her from where he was chopping vegetables into small pieces. She looked around for any snack food to steal and resisted the urge to sit on their counter. Genos had made it clear that he didn’t care how powerful she was, when a guest at their apartment she’d curb the rudeness or be kicked out. While he couldn’t bodily remove her, Saitama could and even she had to acknowledge that if someone ordered you out of their house you either left or made enemies. Saitama was one of Kin’s only friends and she couldn’t mess that up for him.

 

“Do that.” Saitama and Kin started talking and she glanced over to them.

 

“Is that a game or a show?” She noticed their anime had paused on an option screen.

 

“Dating sim.” Kin answered, he didn’t use unnecessary words, which she liked about him; his choice in games however…

 

“Hello! Just ignore us back here?” She harassed them but didn’t intend to follow through. Kin glanced over at her briefly. His ‘sorry, you’re not actually angry are you?’ face was hard to distinguish from his other expressions if you didn’t know him. Some people even thought he was frightening. She had no idea how anyone could think the great lug scary. He was pathetic and timid and behaved like a kicked dog whenever she did something he didn’t like. He pouted and moped until she had to apologize.

 

            Saitama completely ignored her and selected the dialogue option he wanted. “Humph,” she rolled her eyes at them. Genos didn’t comment about her hovering over his counter because he obviously agreed. Two losers somehow manage to snag the most powerful telekinentic on the planet and a pretty-boy cyborg, yet still need to fantasize with cartoon girls; pathetic. Genos was obnoxious but Tornado wasn’t blind, he was younger and hotter than Saitama. And while Fubuki got all of the cleavage genes, including Tornado’s share, Tatsumaki had excellent skin and legs and a figure she was proud of.

 

            It looked like their game might be a little while. “Would you like anything to eat?” Genos offered.

 

“You have any of those crispy seaweed things you make?” He did and passed her a Tupperware from the fridge. “You missed the last bullshit meeting, Tin Can, you usually go to those.”

 

“There was a sale, and I deduced it was nothing of importance.”

 

“You were right. The Hero Association is so full of crap.” They called Kin King when his only superpower was terrible luck and being a weird monster magnet. Not that she minded, double income from the Dumb Association was free money and saving Kin from being eaten once a week or so gave her something to do. “Kin’s too nice to say no to their stupid meetings and then I have to walk him. Otherwise I’d skip ‘em too.”

 

             “Ahh!”

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“What is happening?” Screams and a loud heartbeat from the living room prompted Tatsumaki to look over. On the screen one anime girl killed a similar looking anime girl in animated gore. Tornado raised an eyebrow at the blood, Kin was usually a bit of wimp about that. Music and credits rolled to the murderess’ hysterical laugher.

 

“What was that? The other ending was fine!” Saitama pointed accusingly at the TV. Kin’s heart almost drowned out the credit music, she needed to have a cardiologist look at that. “Why do you have this game?”

 

“I knew one ending had suicide, not that.”

 

“Crap, Genos!” Saitama turned around, “if I cheated on you, you wouldn’t do that, right?”

 

            Genos stonily didn’t say anything. He’d probably been in the room while they played their pornographic dating sim all afternoon. “Shit, come on, you wouldn’t!”

 

“I believe the term is, ‘too many waifu will ruin your life-u,” Genos said and kept cutting vegetables.

 

“Tatsumaki?” Kin stuttered out. She arched her eyebrow a bit higher at him.

 

“Knock it off, you’re trying to psych us out.” Saitama was getting annoyed now.

 

“Well, not in broad daylight,” she said because he had no right to be annoyed, stupid baldy. “She left a dozen witnesses.”

 

“With our powers we could easily go undetected.” She and Genos usually didn’t get along but by some silent agreement they’d joined forces to scare their ungrateful men shitless.

 

“Is there an ending where she kills both of them? Cheating boyfriend is half-responsible, you know.”

 

“Dispose of the body quietly then train him into proper behavior.” Genos suggested instead.

 

“If he can be trained.”

 

“The protagonist of this game was particularly weak willed,” Genos said with distaste.

 

“Then yeah, scare him straight so he knows not to play stupid pornographic games!” She took mercy on Kin who sounded like he was about to enter cardiac arrest. “Why the hell are you playing games for pathetic bachelors?”

 

“…”

 

“To remind us how lucky we are?” That was obviously made up off the top of his head but it made them all pause. Tatsumaki had a flashback to one of Kin’s fighting games, ‘Combo Breaker!’

 

“Sensei, is that true?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Idiot cyborg ran over to hug Baldy and apologize for threatening him, even jokingly. And of course ‘Sensei’ would never cheat on him. Tatsumaki rolled her eyes, this is why the kid annoyed her. She looked back at Kin who continued to stare at her.

 

“Hey, don’t pout. Uhg I’m sorry alright.” She frowned to the side. “Still a stupid game.”


End file.
